Sincere Mutilation
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: These kinds of nights with Stein were the ones that made Eruka almost fear for her life. Almost. Beware of sex, disturbing imagery and a bit of scalpel play. Stein X Eruka


Stein was insane; he knew it, Eruka knew it, just about everyone knew it.

But somehow, that still didn't stop them.

She herself had no death wish of any kind, quite the opposite actually. She liked being alive, she liked being who and what she was (witches have their perks, you know) and she liked being crushed against his body by his strong, toned arms. Eruka was playing with fire, she was fully aware of that. A fire that had a fully functioning brain and was quite a skilled surgeon in his own right and was also bat shit crazy and, of course, had no qualms about slicing a still living, fully conscious person into shreds. She could have been killed at any time, during any of their encounters together and being with him was quite possibly more dangerous then working for Medusa but she couldn't stop herself. He _did_ things to her – sometimes they were bad and sometimes they were good, but either way she enjoyed herself.

And in truth, he had no real desire to ever seriously injure her. She was a sweet girl, albeit a bit wishy washy when things came down to it, but overall pretty nice as far as witches went. It was just that sometimes, on certain occasions, every now and again he found himself incapable of controlling his urges. Her skin just looked _soooo_ good covered in cuts that varied in degrees of seriousness and red really _was_ her color. Aside from that, the rush he got when he felt her skin give way under his scalpel was intoxicating and just as madness inducing as that snake bitches presence in the back of his mind. Stein knew she was there, knew she watched as he all but slammed Eruka into the hardness of his desk and sometimes even joined in herself, grabbing great fistfuls of that long, baby blue hair and all but yanking it all out with a hard tug. Of course, the little frog could never see the ghost of Medusa and instead thought it was Stein jerking her head back and called out for _him_, not her, forever oblivious to the third party they were entertaining.

Both of them had secrets, both of them kept things from the other but there was still a shocking amount of trust between the two. She seemed to think that he wouldn't ever go so far as to kill her and he seemed to think that she'd never turn around and stab him in the back when he wasn't looking.

They were both quite amused by the others naivety.

And this, oh this was one of those times where Stein truly wanted nothing more then to just grip the scalpel like a mere knife and plunge it into her neck. She was far too relaxed under him, far too content with the minuscule scratches he was leaving across her chest and for Christ sake he wanted a damn cigarette! He could never properly work without one and was, instead, finding himself gnawing rather roughly at his lip.

"Are you sure you should be so calm right now?" He murmured, pulse beating faster when the taste of the coppery blood from his now punctured lip touched his tongue, making his cock twitched against her thigh.

Eruka blinked big, dark eyes up at him, her hair billowing out around her head like some terribly strange piece of art. "What do you mean?"

Grinning madly from ear to ear, Stein held up his scalpel which glinted in the dim lighting, the blood dripping from the stainless steel clear even in the gloom. "It wouldn't be hard to kill you right this second, you know. With just a flick of my wrist I could cut your jugular vein," Bringing the instrument down he made a cutting motion across her neck, careful even in his mad haze not to let the blade make contact just yet and was quite pleased when her body tensed up considerably. "with a few simple incisions I could sever the four arteries connected to your heart and watch as you suffocate and bleed to death," He drug it down between the peaks of her breasts before making a soft, barely there 'X' across the place where her heart was now beating frantically at (and we all know 'X' marks the spot). "with a well placed stab I could puncture your eyeball then slowly, terribly slowly push it in until it's lodged nice and tight in your brain," Raising his hand, he brought the point of the scalpel dangerously close to her left eye which had dilated in fear and she was as still as a statue because she knew if she moved even the slightest he could cut into her on accident _or_ on purpose. Titling his head to the side in a gesture similar to that of a bird, Stein concluded with, "but that's the messiest method and doesn't sound very pleasing. Did you know that the fluid that makes up your eyeball is actually quite hard to wash off?"

Letting out of a soft whimper, Eruka tried to speak without moving her head more than absolutely necessary. "I didn't know that ..."

"Well you should. Your a witch after all. Your spells contain ingredients such as eye of newt and the tongue of a filthy whore, yes?" He began to slowly retract the scalpel, allowing the blade to skate across the tip of her nose before lowering back down towards her chest.

With her eyes no longer in any apparent danger, she bravely rose her voice a bit. "No! Thats just a myth you stupid man!"

His hand paused in midair, the blades descent halted and, behind him, Medusa chuckled.

Stein's movements were like a flash of lightening as his free hand shot up the grab hold of her neck, ignoring her shriek of surprise as he forcibly yanked her up into a sitting position on the kitchen counter – or at least what served as his kitchen counter. Roughly and with much more force then necessary he pulled her face close to his until their noses nearly touched and his breath mingled with her faltering one. "Do you really want to keep playing this game of chance, little frog?"

Her only response was a wet gurgle and it was painfully obvious he was choking the life right out of her but he didn't let up. Instead, he gave her a good shake to make her hair twist and fly about wildly.

"There's no telling how long your luck will last; tonight could be the night I snap that pretty little neck of yours in two – or it could be tomorrow night."

"_Who said there was __**going**__ to be a tomorrow night, anyway?"_ Medusa purred into his ear, nothing more than a simple sigh of the wind to Eruka, if anything at all. Ever the instigator, she was.

Bringing his scalpel up again one last time, Stein loosened his hold on the witch's neck so she opened her mouth to suck in as much air as possible, taking the opportunity to slip the cool instrument past her lips. Eruka froze immediately, her nostrils flaring as she did her best not to move as he pressed the blade firmly against one corner of her mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you before, my little froggy, that it almost looks as if you have a Glasgow smile?" The confused look in her eyes was all the answer he needed and he shifted his hold on the instrument, which was usually intended for medical purposes only, rather than his special brand of 'fun'. He still wanted that cigarette dammit, still wanted it bad ... "It's these dots, you know. I understand its because your, well, a frog, but at first glance, it almost looks as if you might just be hiding something. Scars perhaps? That wouldn't be too unusual I suppose."

Squirming slightly, she tried to shirk away from him but he had none of that, instead dragging her by the neck right back to him. Cocking a brow, Stein fixed her with an almost questioning look. "The reasoning behind a Glasgow smile is to send messages, almost always negative ones."

"_Because it would be hard to interrupt 'Happy Birthday' from a jagged, bleeding, hand carved smile."_ Medusa added helpfully from behind the two lovers.

"Perhaps I should give _you_ one and mail you back to your little witches palace so all of them can see what Shibusen is about ~. He finished on an almost gleeful note and it was that happiness, that excited little titter in his voice that scared Eruka ten times more then the threat itself. Her body began to quiver, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. _He meant it ..._

Cackling madly, Stein shoved her back against the counter, loving the look of resignation on her face. It's what he'd wanted to see, that blood chilling terror that made her eyes go all glassy and her skin to pale and make the blush on her cheeks stand out all the more and, without warning or pause, he shoved himself up inside of her.

She all but screamed, the sudden, rough intrusion wracking her nerves all the more. Even as he thrust into her, Stein still laughed and laughed and Eruka could do little more then wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and hang on for the ride. Their sweat commingled and made her wounds sting and protest what was going on but it did nothing but send thrills of pleasure up and down her spine as she moaned underneath him.

He'd dropped the scalpel at this point and was now gripping at her tightly, squeezing her breasts and thighs, delivering a nice smack to her skin every once in a while and it was obvious that it was all about him tonight. He wasn't concerned with her pleasure and, while not what she'd been hoping for, Eruka was prepared to deal with it. Because she knew that next time, whenever that may end up being, he was still going to threaten her and still take her roughly but when he was done he'd get on his knees and run his tongue over her clit until she came and those were the nights she looked forward to the most.

But the night Medusa looked forward to the most was the one where he finally snapped and killed her in a bloody mess that left immovable stains and a nightmarish afterglow throughout the entire house.

Medusa was probably the one most aware of what was going on because she saw everything with an impartial eye:

Stein was insane – in part because of her – and Eruka was well on her way towards her breaking point. Both would be perfect for each other when they were so lost in their own minds that neither realized when they were in their last moments alive and would die giggling quietly to themselves. It was only a matter of time and she was going to see it all the way through.

It was that driving insanity that kept them together, after all, and it would be the seeds of their destruction. Medusa was going to make sure of that ...

(XxXxX)

FIN

Wooooo ~ ok, so I know I said I wanted to write a Giriko X Kidd fic next but ... it just didn't work out that way. XD And yes, I DO specialize in crack pairings but I don't like to think of them as 'crack' because really, any two people have the ability to form a relationship. It doesn't matter if they interact or not in the series, theres always a possibility.

Ok, a few things to explain. I don't actually remember if it was ever explained what witches use or don't use as far as spells go so I'm just guessing here. XD Eruka might very WELL use the finger of a birth strangled baby to top off a lovely complexion potion but I don't know for sure either way and chose in this particular instance that it wasn't so. If anyone knows otherwise feel free to tell me ~

Then the deal about the Glasgow smile? Yeah, I'm referring to what Joker has in The Dark Knight. It took me a while to notice this but it really DOES almost look as if Eruka is a Joker lackey, all she needs is a little clown suite and all would be good! :) It's just those red dots though, nothing else about her supports the observation but I DO think its rather cute (not to mention an interesting thought – what if she DID have a Glasgow smile?).

Aaaand, finally, I'd like to note that it's been a while since I last studied the human heart, I don't have ANY science classes this year so I'm a bit out of touch with it at this point but I DO remember that there are four tubes connected to the heart (2 that bring in blood and 2 that shoot it out) but I don't know if I'm remembering correctly when I say that their called 'arteries'. I might very well be wrong on that one and I do apologize if I am. X_X

Sooo, yeah! Please tell me what you guys thought! :)


End file.
